


Waiting Up

by Auty_Ren



Series: Dark Mando [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dark!mando, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, That gif of mando lounging in episode 4, dom/sub elements, male recieving, okay maybe a teensy bit of plot, thats what inspired this, voyuerism, you know the one, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Waiting patiently for Mando to come back does have its perks
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Dark Mando [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834378
Comments: 14
Kudos: 304





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr: “Mando/Din Djarin ‘Come Here’ smut please!”
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a darker Mando. There is like maybe a crumb of plot to this, otherwise it's all filth baby. Enjoy💕
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: auty-ren

Mando turned away from you, walking through the hull of the ship until he planted himself on some of the crates stacked against the wall, his body melting into his seat as he stretched his legs in front of him. A filthy groan slipped through the filter of his voice coder and it felt like honey as it passed through your ears, settling deep in your belly with a tight pull of arousal.

You had imagined him making that same sound before, but it was usually coupled with the fabricated image of your bodies tangled together, his cock pounding into you and filling your entire being with pleasure.

You felt your face heat up as you were reminded of all the daydreams you had concocted about Mando, your boss, and you tried with any remaining dignity to push them away. You wouldn't dare let him know how much you craved his attention, you wanted so badly to be the center of his world, even if it was only for a moment. You had been lucky enough to get any attention from him, even if it was clipped sentences or passing glances. He was shelled away completely in beskar armor he wore and you wanted desperately to crack him open, to finally feel something from him and get a glimpse of what he hid away so easily. He was a storm of gun smoke and rage and you wanted to be consumed by him, even if it meant you’d end up broken.

But that was a dangerous game to play, one you’re positive he wouldn't even consider. So you stuff those thoughts away into the corners of your mind, trying to preserve whatever relationship you had with Mando even if it just was a professional one.

When your mind finally returned to the present, you found the visor of his helmet trained on you. Something in his demeanor finally snapped and set fire to your being. He was so cocky, rolling his shoulders as he lounged aimlessly, his hand hanging loosely in his lap while the other was stretched across the edges of the crates behind him. He was on full display, spread out, completely open to you, and your wandering eyes. You couldn't help to drink him in, trying to memorize the way he looked, relaxed but demanding your attention. It was moments like these that tore you up inside, becoming a memory for when you felt the overwhelming ache between your legs that you longed for him to extinguish.

His legs looked divine, strong, and spread wide as he leaned back into his makeshift seat. Your eyes were drawn to the hand between his legs, barely brushing against a bulge that was growing beneath his trousers. At first, you thought maybe you were fantasizing it, that the line between imagination and reality had finally broken under you constantly pushing its limits, but no. It was real, large, and screaming for attention as it tented the fabric of his pants. You felt your mouth watered at the thought.

He cleared his throat to get your attention, your eyes met with the tilted gaze of his helmet. He was studying you, you could feel his eyes raking over you even from behind his visor. Your face flushed with heat and you squirmed a little, looking away to the space directly above his head, trying to think of a way to ease the mounting tension that filled the room.

“Eyes on me.” He demanded you could practically feel him smirking as he watched you get increasingly flustered. Something akin to an amused huff left his lips, barely audible through the filter of his helmet.

“You've been waiting all night?”

“I-”

You couldn't help the way your gaze shifted, following down the length of his body until stopped, watching as he palmed his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

He was going to be the death of you.

“I was worried about you.”

He hummed in the back of his throat, stopping for a moment to remove his gloves, tossing them at his feet with a soft thump.

“Come here.”  
He worked the folds of his trousers open, pulling his zipper down until you saw the smallest hint of bare skin. You tore your eyes away, thinking you needed to reserve any modesty that was left between the two of you. Your feet moved at their own accord, obeying Mando until you stood between his open legs. Every fiber of your being was screaming that this was wrong, that you shouldn't want any of this, but you craved it all the same. He was giving you exactly what you've wanted from him for months, and you didn't want to waste a moment.

“Look at me.”

You didn't hesitate at the tone of his voice, it was one that had never been directed at you before, you only caught snippets of it, usually when he was wrestling some unruly bounty into the carbonate.

“You wanted my attention, Mesh'la and now you've got it.”

You stole a glance in between his legs, your hungry eyes met with the sight of his thick cock resting against his belly. He was hard and practically throbbing as pre-cum leaked from his tip. You wetted your lips subconsciously, your eyes drifting back up until you saw your reflection in the glint of his visor. He caught you off guard, grabbing you by the back of the head, twisting your hair in a painful hold as he bought your face directly in front of his.

“Get on your knees.”

You didn't respond at first, your eyes blinking at him while your mouth hung open, an unformed question resting on the tip of your tongue.

He got impatient.

“Now.” He growled, his voice fanning the flame of heat curling inside you, threatening to burn you up from the inside out.

You kneeled between his legs, his hand guiding you to rest just a few inches away from his groin. He lazily stroked his cock in front of your face and you wanted to drown in the sight. He was just as beautiful as you had imagined, long and thick with deep veins that you longed to taste under the flick of your tongue. Your pussy throbbed at the thought of how divine he'd feel as he pushed into your wet heat, knocking the breath from your lungs with each deep thrust that filled you to the hilt.

“I know you've wanted this, you're not fooling anyone, sweet girl.”

It was like he was reading your thoughts. You looked up at him through the length of your lashes, your lips wet and swollen from the way you habitually sucked them in between your teeth. His breath hitched when you unknowingly made eye contact with him, your eyes beautiful and glossy with lust as you stared up at him.

“I've seen you, practically screaming my name as you worked those beautiful fingers in and out of your cunt, when you thought I was asleep.”

Your face was burning up and shame rolled through you as you realized he had witnessed it all. Spread out on your little cot in the lower deck, grinding your hips into your hand as you tried to muffle your moans in the other, thinking that your only witness was the silence that had surrounded you.

And he enjoyed it.

He chuckled as he saw the embarrassment paint across your features, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest.

“Do you know how many times I just watched? Dreaming of how amazing you'd feel around my cock.”

He sped up the motion of his fist, jerking himself with enough force for a small wet sound to resonate through the hull of the Razor Crest.

“You'd do anything to taste me wouldn't you, sweet girl?”

Yes

“Beg me,” His voice dropped even deeper, becoming a breathless moan as he fucked his own hand.

“I want to hear you beg for me, Mesh'la.”

“Please.”

Your voice was small and your words thick as you forced them out, your mouth suddenly dry as you searched your brain for coherent thought.

He chuckled again but it was much darker, and it sent a chill down the length of your spine. You squeezed your thighs together as your cunt gushed at the sinful tone of his words.

“You can do better than that.”

-

“You're doing such a good job.”

You let out a mewl around his girth, attempting to keep a steady rhythm as your lips bobbed around the length of his cock. Your hand wrapped around what you couldn't fit, squeezing gently as you jerked him.

He was panting above you, his chest rising and falling erratically as moans slipped through the filter of his voice coder. He looked like a dream, his head thrown back and his fingers threaded through your hair, gently guiding your movements. You longed to see the face he was making underneath his helmet, to see him twisted in a pleasure that only you were giving him, and memorize the way he snarled out responses as you swallowed his cock. But you knew it was inappropriate to wish for such things, so you settled for the morsels of him he let you see: the sliver of neck that peeked out from under his undershirt when he threw his head back, the dark patches of hair that littered his navel, the tanned skin of his hand as it roughly gripped locks of your hair.

“Such a sweet girl.”

You got ambitious, keening under the whispered praises he was showering you with. You stopped the motion of your hand, slowly inching the entirety of his length past your lips, gagging at the feeling of him brushing against the back of your throat. His hips jerked into you and you choked around his girth, the hand on your head holding you in place. Droplets of spit fell from your lips as you swallowed around his cock, soaking your chin and landing on your chest. Your nose brushed against the hair at his base, your senses flooded with his scent as you breathed deeply through the nose, willing yourself to relax as his hips gently rocked into your mouth. Both hands grabbed a hold of your hair sharply, moving you up and down his cock at his liking. He let out a moan that was borderline feral and you nearly came from the sound alone.

He suddenly pulled you off his cock, replacing your mouth with his fist as he jerked himself into his palm. You watched though blurry vision as you fought to catch your breath, looking up at him as tears spilled down your cheeks.

“I'm gonna cum on your face, sweet girl.”

You nodded, giving him your biggest doe eyes as you tipped your head back, putting your tongue and mouth on display for him. He groaned deep in his chest at the sight of you, sweet and submissive as you sat waiting in between his legs.

“Tell me you want it.” He ground out, his voice desperate and coming out as a whimper behind his voice coder.

“I want it,” you whined, exaggerating your voice in a moan to spur him on. You batted your eyelashes, murmuring praises with a low breathy tone that caused Mando’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. A few more twists of his palm and he nearly fainted from the orgasm that ripped through him.

His body shuddered, gritting out a curse through the static of his helmet as thick ropes of his cum painted your face. You flinched slightly, anchoring yourself to his thigh while he milked himself in front of you. Your center ached at the sounds that spilled from his mouth, low breathy moans that were heavenly compared to anything you could've imagined. He tightened his fist around the red, needy tip of his cock, milking every drop until it dripped down onto your face.

He was still living in oblivious content, his head rolled back while his muscles relaxed under your fingertips, soaking up the bliss of his release. When he looked back down, he found you still kneeling between his legs, looking up expectantly as you waited for him to come down from his high. He leaned forward just a little bit, his hand cupping the underside of your jaw as he squeezed until your mouth fell open. His free hand came up to drag the tips of his fingers along your skin, gathering his cum so he could push it into your mouth. You moaned at the taste, trying your best to keep your eyes on him, intent on proving how much you enjoyed it. He shoved his fingers further into your mouth, causing you to gag slightly around their thickness. You hummed in the back of your throat, savoring the taste of his bare fingers as you swirl your tongue to lick them clean. He slowly pumped them in and out of your swollen lips, mesmerized by the way they disappeared into your abused mouth. He grunted a curse in a language you didn't understand before pulling his hands away abruptly and tucking himself back into his pants.

He stood up to walk away, making his way to the ladder that led to the upper deck and tossed an order over his shoulder.

“Get yourself cleaned up.”


End file.
